


The Nightmare Averted

by rahelawriter



Series: Working Out the Kinks [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Arguing, Bullying, Eventual Lesbians, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fix-It, Grief/Mourning, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Moving On, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Slight Canon Divergence, Survivor Guilt, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rahelawriter/pseuds/rahelawriter
Summary: There was nothing in all Eorzea right now that could make you leave this poor girl alone with her grief.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was loosely inspired by a prompt in the FFXIV kink meme, and again, I wound up posting a fill for the prompt I anonymously requested:
> 
> "AU: Edda/Happiness  
> (Anonymous)  
> 2016-07-24 05:47 am (UTC)(link)  
> Edda dumps Avere and walks out on that asshole party. What prompts her to do so can be up to you; maybe an outside observer (be it the WoL or some NPC) sticks up for her when she gets bullied, and convinces her to quit. What happens next is also up to the writer. Maybe she improves on her conjury and becomes a Hearer or even a Scion. I just want Edda to live a long, fulfilling, reasonably happy life. ;___;"
> 
> So the other half of this inspiration for writing this came to me after completing Floor 100 of Palace of the Dead, and something that Nybeth said stuck out to me: apparently the Warrior of Light meant more to Edda than anyone else, even more than Avere. So at the encouragement of a friend who I was crying about this with, I immediately put my fingers to the keyboard and set about writing a fixit fic. It's not quite like how the prompt originally specified, but hey, I wrote it, I can change my mind about how this plays out.

“Thank you. I pray that we will meet again. Fare you well!”

The young adventurer managed a weak, tiny smile, but something about the empty, tired look in Edda’s eyes bothered you. Going by words alone, it might have seemed she was going to be alright. After all, she said she was going to start anew and begin again, training to be a better conjurer. But looking at her slowly turn her back to you, you felt a sudden, strong feeling in your gut that  _ you should not let her walk away. _

She was almost out of reach when you decided to obey that gut feeling. You called out to her: “Wait, Edda!”

Spinning around to face you, her eyes go wide with confusion. “Huh?”

You say the first words that pop into your mind: “Why don’t you come with me?”

“Come with you? Where…?”

You probably shouldn't be mentioning this, this offer was probably just meant for you and you alone, but you would say anything to keep her from leaving. “I was just invited to join this group called ‘The Scions of the Seventh Dawn,’ and I don’t know exactly what they do, but--”

Momodi had been watching your conversation with some interest, but it was at that moment she suddenly sputtered in surprise and spoke up, “Wait-wait-wait, hold on a tick! Did I hear ye right, was that the  _ Scions? _ ”

“Yes, I was told to ask you about them, actually--”

“Shhh! Keep your voice down!” She shushed you, flailing her hands. “Now listen-- the Scions ain’t no ordinary folk, and the work they do ain’t no ordinary work. I know full well how capable you are, but even you would think twice about attemptin’ some of the stuff they do. Knowin’ that, if you’re still certain you want to get involved, I’ll tell you what I can.”

Hearing this does give you pause, but not for very long. You think, and then you nod. “I see… I appreciate you worrying about me, Momodi, but I’m certain.”

“Not only that, but I ain’t sure if whoever told you included a ‘plus-one’ on the invitation,” she added, with an uncertain glance in Edda’s direction. “Nothin’ against your friend, but the Scions’ve got plenty of enemies who would love to know the location of their headquarters, so it's strictly need-to-know.”

You shrug in response. “I mean, they didn’t say ‘come alone,’ either. Besides, I doubt Edda would ever be the type to betray anyone to the Empire.” Turning to her with a bright smile, you ask, “So, how about it, Edda? Are you up for it?”

She looked down nervously, clasping her hands with a shaking of her head. “I, I can’t… Thank you for the offer, you’re much too kind, but I must decline. I fear whoever they are, they would likely not accept someone so pathetic as I… That was the reason I meant to return home.” She shifted her hands, clenching at the strap of the leather bag slung over her shoulder. “Well, that and to… To bury Avere.”

Oh. Right. You forgot about the head; that bag  _ did _ have some foul smell coming from it. Involuntarily you grimace, and fight every urge to ask  _ why in the world  _ she was carrying such a thing.

And of course, now she was on the brink of tears again, the cracking of her voice hitting your heart like a sledgehammer. “I-I couldn't save his life, but I had to bring some part of him back. After all, I must tell his family, and find a burial spot and some kind of gravemarker, and--”

“Stop right there.” You couldn’t take it anymore. That settled it: there was nothing in all Eorzea right now that could make you leave this poor girl alone with her grief. You take her hand in yours, and decide. “That sounds like something you shouldn't be doing all alone. I’ll go with you.”

Protesting was her immediate reaction. “Oh, no, I couldn’t ask you to do that, you’re needed elsewhere--”

“Really, it’s no trouble for me at all.” You patiently smile at her; finally she brings herself to meet your eyes, and nods quietly, agreeing to let you accompany her. Then you turn back to the tavernkeep. “Momodi, can you send word to the Scions? Tell them I’ll definitely be going to see them, but that it will be a few days before I can. There's something I need to help with first.”

The lalafell looks thoughtful for a moment, and finally chuckles to herself. “Heh. Somehow, I feel they won’t be too disappointed to wait a little bit if they know you’re busy with helpin’ folks what need it. You can count on me, lass. But for future reference, whenever you two lasses are ready to see them, just poke around Vesper Bay in West Thanalan for a building called the Waking Sands. Be careful out there, ye hear?”

“The Waking Sands. I’ll remember that. Thank you, Momodi!” Turning to your new companion, you ask, perhaps a bit too excitedly for your task at hand, “Ready to go, Edda? How are we getting to your village, anyway? Where is it?”

“It’s in the North Shroud. I was going to rent a chocobo, but…”

“No need for that, I’ve got an airship pass! We can get to Gridania tonight if we leave now.”

“Ah, uh, very well, then. Lead the way.”

So you departed from the Quicksand for the Ul’dahn airship landing immediately. You, Edda… And Avere…


End file.
